Aikatsu Idol Revolution
Aikatsu Idol Revoultion is the fouth fandom series of Nattysakura. Plot Aikatsu Idol Revolution Episodes Mariko Minoru is a girl who dreams to be a idol but she tends to act sometimes like a guy, she likes fights, violent video games and guys things. She still wants to be an idol, she wants to make a revolution facing the obstacles. Characters Mariko Minoru - is the main protagonist of the series, she is a american girl who cames do Japan to be a idol, she is a tomboy type even that she want to make a revolution in the idols world. Her catchphase is "Staring a revolution". Her favorite brand is Fighting Femenine. Usagi Aiko - Is a girl who wants to be a idol but is afraid because of her little overweight, she decides to be a idol that spreads that any girl is beautiful. Her favorite brands is Happy Rainbow. Ume Kitsuya - it's a girl who likes to observe people so it is good to judge people by their ways, she gave up being an idol to always be pressed for rules and her parents always critizies her clothes, but later because of Mariko she went back to the world of idols, whether it be an idol also can act freely. Her favorite brand is Vivid Kiss. Ria Rukuten - Ria is a mature girl type, one of the best students of the academy, but she have a secret, she have a boyfriend and is afraid that could be dangerous for her career, she becomes friends with Mariko because she supports her, she decides to became a idol that spreeds that any idol can be in love. Her favorite brand is Pure Ribbon. Mei Mei Li - Is a Chinese girl, who wants to be a great idol, she has trouble making friends because she can not speak Japanese perfectly so afraid that others laugh at her, after meeting Mariko decides to become an idol that even with errors can shine like a star. Her favorite brand is Bamboo China. Taiga- is a senpai idol of the girls , she dreams to be a composer. Her favorite brand is Sangria Rosa Leona - Is a senpai idol of the girls, she dreams to be a designer, she falls in love with Tsubasa Sena. Near of the series she launch her brand Winged Firefly. Supporting Characters July Mikkokusha: Is a Cowboy-type girl, her favourite brand is Action Bomber. Romeo: Is Ria boyfriend, he understands her position as a idol and why she have to keep their relationship as a secret. He loves her very much, he plans to become a singer for finally stay forever with Ria. Natacha Pryanyy: Is a transfer student of Russia. Her favorite brand is Winter Fresh. Kira Hoshikawa: Is a transfered student of Italy. Her favourite brand is Sprout Confetti. Mirelle Aitsuki: Is a student of Starlight Academy and the partner of Berry Akai. Her primary brand is Universe Star. Her parents are pattisiers and she considers Berry her best friend. Berry Akai: Is student of Starlight Academy and partner of Mirelle Aitsuki. Her primary brand is Universe Star. Her mothers is a idol and her father is a chef, she considers Mirelle her best friend. Rebecca Kikumi: Is student of Dream academy and partner of Camelia Framboise. Her primary brand is Loli Gothic. Her parents are artists. She is very competitive and her nickname is "The night Chrysanthemum". Camelia Framboise: is a student of Dream academy and partner of Rebecca Kikumi. Her primary brand is Asterism Castle. Her parents are stylist and interior designer. She is more calm than Rebecca but a little more conviced than her. Her nickname is "French camellia ". Teams Nightmare Ribbon They are a duo unit consisting of Rebecca Kikumi and Camelia Framboise. They Debuted in episode. They have rivalries with +Love. They are gothic-type unit. +Love +Love is a duo unit consisting of Mirelle Issa and Berry Akai. They debuted in episode. They have rivalries with Nightmare Ribbon. They are pop-type unit. MaRia MaRia is a duo unit of Mariko and Ria. They debuted in episode. Is a temporary unit to the Dual Fresh Cup. DaTa DaTa is a duo unit consisting of Anil Dorimu and Giselle Takaramono. They debuted in episode. They both idols but producers to. They are a Cool-type unit. I-REVOLUTION I-revolution is a unit consisting of or protagonist in this season. Mariko said that "I" can means Idol and Me. They debut song is Happy Revolution. Happy Animal Is a temporary unit consisting Mei Mei Li and Usagi Aiko for the Dual Fresh Cup. Items Aikatsu Cards Aikatsu System Aikatsu Phone Aikatsu Make Up Card They are special cards that contain makeup and different hairstyles with are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided in: Make up cards, tattoo and hairstyles. The cards come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most cards come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Brands Universe Star: A brand create by Aiya Atsuko. Their clothes for everyone, they match the personality and their aura perfectly. Is for any occasion. Her mantra is "Everyone is a star but each star is unique" Fighting Feminine: A brand for strong and energetic girls, is the favorite brand of tomboys girls. The Top Designer is Mika and Mamoru Toodo. Arabian Nights: A brand for people who likes ethinic and arabian things.The Top Desingner is Gabrielle. Bamboo China: Is the new brands of the series,is specialize in kimonos and oriental clothes. Her top desingner is Fa Fa. Street Hop: A brand for street dancers. The top designer is Kimberly Ayase. Sprout Confetti:' Is a Pop-type brand.The top designer is Debora Gonzales. Pure Ribbon ': Is a brand specialized in wedding dresses and romantic cltohes but they make idol dresses.The top designer is Ribbon (Yume Suzuki) Asterism Castle: Probably a gothic-type brand.The top designer is Yurika Fuji Action West: Country/Action-type brand.The top designers are Jessie and Bonnie Winter Fresh: A sexy-type brand, is specialized is winter and artistic clothes.Honey Yukikaze Winged Firefly: A cute-type brand.A brand for bright girls who want to shine even in the darkness night. Songs Fan Series *Yourself Make it (OP) *Princess Lullaby (ED) *Revolution link (2OP) *The most cool ending (2ED) *Big Wave, Door of tomorrow More coming soon... Memorable Quotes Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Fan series